pieniazek666_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
VOTE GLO (GLO'S JURY THREAD)
First thing I would like to say is, I would like to give my thanks to the wonderful hosts of this game and thanks so much for having me as a part of a great group of players.   Next I want to give thanks to a great group of players, Many of you I did not get to know, but to many I played with you were all a great challenge. You all had me on my toes this whole game. Each tribal, I was sitting on the edge of my seat always wondering what was gonna truly happen with the votes LOL.   I was familiar with my tribe players, and then the swaps and twists continued to happen and before I knew It I felt toatlly alone because I felt hardcore alliances were made and I did not feel a part of any of them until much later in game when numbers were falling from votes and tribal.   I knew Ian, I felt best in game and knew Richie but I found myself talking to most players in single chats which told me I was not truly part of any real alliance duriing many stages of the game. I felt liked and many talked to me individully but I never flelt in what I called a real alliance until much later toward end of game when numbers kept getting lower statistically.   Then at one point I actually posted something in the chat saying hey guys and gals I feel so lost and want to be in some sort of alliance even if just a number to be a part of something strong and to support myself to possibly go further with some in game. That post worked for me thank heavens and I started hearing from many more players but individually again for quite a while and they would each give me thoughts on who to vote out and I had to figure it all out from each chat on what I thought was best move to make.   Then BAM Jessie came on strong and promised me this and promised me that and I found out that I thought he was trying to be some sort of enforcer or something giving instructions on who to vote and what order to vote and that didn't work well for me at all, cause I liked many players on individual basis and would not always do what he asks and then he lost his mind on wall and set off REED and I against each other, when Reed thought I was after him after being fooled into what I thought was majority vote and it wasn't that way at all lol THANK GOODNESS Reed and I suddenly started talking in side chats and came to terms with what happened and he and I got along rather well to be honest.   Then I start really liking Martin and Irvito and Ian alot too and we all bonded but on side lines Martin was feeling that Ian and Irvito were tight and a big threat so I was in an awkward psotition cause I liked all of them and found myself in chats with all and in side chats with all against each other. I had thought I would be tight with Ian to end but found out he was Irvito's main man and I didnlt want to be a thrid wheel and not go to final two so Irvito gave his allegiance away when he saved Ian in vote that time so I knew OMG I have to do something to stabilize my position in game and made big move with others to VOTE Ian out. I didn't go after Ian, Martin and REED did and I agreed that vote it was best thing to do cause Ian is so dang likeable and was threat to win this game in final 2 with Irvito. Then Martina nd Reed are tight and want me to vote out Irvito which I just couldn't do so I cause a tie vote where they had to fight in a challenge for their win. I was devoted to Irvito through the end and couldn't do anything more than not vote him and he would have to fight for his position cause I was only a tie vote saver at most. He won the duel and final 3 occurred where final three are Irvto, Reed and GLO (MYSELF)  Then the journey continued and Reed wanted final 2 so badly and as you all saw we all 3 fought hard for the final 2 position but Reed won it and took me to final 2 with him and for that point Reed I am forever grateful cause I too also fought hard to survive in this game. I was such a loner yet talked to so many players but was in no real alliance until last quarter of game and then I was always the bottom number in the alliances and I knew it and then the alliances both wanted me for the number factor and use me for vote yet they trusted me and I had to think long and hard and play with my gut to the end and it worked.   Richie and Cameron and Cj and many other players were truly victims of this wild and crazy game and were nothing but a majority vote of many cross alliances and factors and things I fugured otu but I can truly say I never went after any of you and played hard and made the right decisions at the right time for myself each tribal and let me tell you it was pure HELL. I knew I was liked and trusted for votes but had to figure it all out vote by vote and make the best move for myself cause you all ahd bonds with other players for final 2 and not me LOL   At the very end of last final 4 and final 5 is when people started offering me positions to the end and I took it stage by stage and it worked.   I Loved playing with each and everyone of you players, wished I could have gotten to know many of you more and KNOW that I hope I earn your vote cause i felt truly alone until the end of game game when things started moving fast and it worked for me. I Played with my gut, listened to what you each told me and deciphered it for myself and it worked. What are the odds that two players LIKE REED AND GLO would have a big fall out fight and then I decided to talk to Reed and tell him the true story and we bonded and became friends and it got us both to end. YEPPERS I had guts to take the chance and reach out to Reed and become freinds he grew to trust me and we both turned the ODDS and made final two so thanks REED and thanks to all you great players for getting me here to a game that was pure torture each tribal lol <3 Glo and hope I gain your VOTE!